Faça sua Própria Série de BeyBlade!
by Aislin Le Fay
Summary: Sonha em ter uma série de BB completamente feita por você? Agora você pode! Já está disponível o novíssimo curso expresso "Faça sua Própria Série de - Bakuten Shoot? - BeyBlade": entre e adquira já o seu!
1. A Apresentação

**Betado dia 26/03/2009.

Nota: Devem ter notado que recentemente o nos disponibilizou um e-mail para sugestões de Category & Characters. Coloquei um tópico sobre isso nos Foros DZ – em uma tentativa de espanhol – e vou repetir brevemente aqui: para todos os que freqüentam a seção de BS Beyblade, são fãs da série e acham um desrespeito o que os editores americanos fizeram com o anime, vou pedir que, por favor, considerem a idéia de mandar e-mails pedindo para os nomes da lista de Characters sejam postos como os originais japoneses, em lugar das versões americanas que têm lugar agora. Sei que a maioria das pessoas acabou se "acostumando" com a versão de-gringolada dos nomes ou mesmo não conhece todos os originais, mas antes de qualquer coisa, pensem – vocês acham que os próximos animes que vierem serão respeitados, se continuarmos "aceitando em silêncio" tudo que foi feito com os que já vieram?

Deixando os assuntos sérios de lado, com vocês... a apresentação!! (Também conhecida como "A Hora de Começar o Barraco")

_**Disclaimer: Metal **__**Fight**__**/Bakuten Shoot BeyBlade não me pertencem, ou seriam todas "Bakuten Shoot" BeyBlade... Ao infinito.**_

_**Aviso: **Essa fic é uma crítica, mas não significa que tenha sido feita para ofender alguém. É simplesmente uma paródia com relação a Beyblade, a animes de forma geral e a nós, fãs, mas claro que tudo com muito bom humor =)_

**Começo Da Propaganda**

MÚSICA TEMA DO TAKAO AO FUNDO

FANGIRL SENTADA FRENTE AO PC TECLANDO DESESPERADAMENTE

E ENTÃO.... *Rufar de tambores* A VOZ VINDA DO NADA!!

Voz vinda do nada: Olá, queridos telespectadores!!

_Se você está aqui, então devo crer que...?_

...você foi uma das pessoas que teve uma crise de felicidade quando apareceu a esperança de uma nova temporada de BS BeyBlade?

...você mal podia se agüentar de emoção em imaginar os BBA & Cia. de volta à ativa?

...você já estava imaginando e refletindo sobre os casais que você sempre sonhou que fiquem juntos na série, mesmo sabendo que BeyBlade é shounen e portanto não tem casais?

...você alimentou esperanças de que Rin, Makoto e Gou pudessem finalmente sair à luz também no anime?

E.....................................

...você quase teve um colapso nervoso quando depois de tudo descobriu que afinal a nova série NÃO vai ser com os nossos personagens???

Seja bem-vindo ao clube!!

...se você é um dos que nunca simpatizou tanto com o Takao quanto ao ver o protagonista da nova série...

...e também cismou de que o mesmo é terrivelmente igual ao dito protagonista de B-Daman, além de lembrar o Johnny...

...se você acha que até uma cruza genética do Gideon com o Balkov seria mais bonitinha do que o novo rival, mestre da Bulls...

...se você engrossou as fileiras de fãs indignadas que bradaram aos quatro ventos que o garoto de Capricórnio **nunca** vai chegar aos pés do Kai... (*Aislin nos bastidores levanta as mãos desesperadamente*)

...se você acha que é deprimente perceber que o até então considerado o personagem mais "aceitável" de MF é a cara do Joseph...

...se você acha que esse negócio de beyblades de signos e constelações (Ainda por cima com Pégasus como protagonista) soa mais Saint Seiya do que sua mente já abalada pode suportar...

...se você também acredita que, apesar de se dizer que são de metal, as novas beyblades parecem capazes de quebrar só de você olhar...

...e se ainda por cima também acha que as beyblades desenhadas pelo Aoki eram muito mais legais (E com mais estilo) do que as novas...

...se você tem certeza de que, por mais que se esforce, o Takafumi jamais vai conseguir fazer uma série de BeyBlade tão boa quanto o Aoki nos proporcionou...

...e, principalmente, se você é um dos muitos fãs que já sonhou em ter a chance de fazer sua própria série de Beyblade em lugar do Takafumi...

Parabéns!! Agora você finalmente vai ter a oportunidade pela qual tanto sonhou!

Adquira hoje mesmo o seu próprio curso expresso "Aprenda a fazer sua própria série de BeyBlade"!!

Ligue 0 _XX 1001-9696 não amola não chateia_ e garanta já o seu! Apenas hoje uma promoção exclusiva: preços módicos!

Atenção: As primeiras 10.000 pessoas que ligarem ganham completamente de grátis (*Cof cof*, À exceção de uma pequena comissão, afinal, BeyBlade é uma série comercial) uma miniatura de beyblade de brinde! E mais: você poderá escolher entre Dragoon, Dranzar, Drashil ou Draiguer, ao seu gosto!

Anote o número: _0 XX 1001-9696 não amola não chateia_.

Não perca essa chance, peça já o seu e comece imediatamente a trabalhar em sua série de BS BeyBlade exclusiva!!

Aiaiai, desculpa, gente... Eu não resisti, juro.

Bom, na verdade, isso foi uma idéia maluca que me deu hoje no ônibus... Eu tinha que escrever isso, não deu pra agüentar!

Agora falando sério... Eu não tenho nada contra a nova série, Metal Fight BeyBlade. Nem contra os personagens dela, já que eles ainda mal saíram à luz... Tirando o fato de que eles são feios de doer, é claro. Porém... Sim, me deprime um pouco saber que Takao e os outros não vão sair na nova série, e que tampouco o Aoki está participando da mesma. Mesmo já sabendo que a chance era quase inexistente, eu ainda tinha uma centelha de esperança quanto a isso...

Passada a fase inicial do "Eu nunca vou assistir isso, beyblade só tem três fases pra mim!", eu até que já estou simpatizando com a idéia da próxima série... Mas que ela nunca vai ser tão boa quanto a primeira, isso não vai mesmo! (Por "primeira" falo das três que são baseadas em um único mangá do Aoki Takao)

E o "fanfic" (Aham!)... Bom, é só pra me divertir um pouquinho mesmo. Já não posso dizer que a série é completamente inútil. Ela me fez rir!

Eu ia botar tudo num único capítulo, mas como estou meio sem tempo, vou deixar essa "apresentação" e o resto eu boto em outro.

Até o próximo capítulo... Para aqueles que pagarem adiantado pelo curso expresso, é claro!


	2. Curso Expresso!

.De publicar.O capítulo.

Como alguém pode ser tão _**IDIOTA**_??

Gente, desculpa, desculpa, desculpa MESMO! Eu disse que escreveria o capítulo em três dias e... Bem, eu escrevi. Só que simplesmente me esqueci de publicar.

Eu sei, eu sou lesada. Preciso de um psiquiatra. Urgentemente. E só notei que não tinha publicado agora, quando fui publicar outro fic e percebi que esse só tinha um capítulo... ("Ué, mas eu não tinha dividido ele em dois?") Pois é, fui conferir e percebi a burrada. Putz, isso não deve ter precedentes no !

De todo jeito, me perdoem, não foi por mal... E aqui está o capítulo pra vocês, como deveria ter estado há... Alguns meses. Provavelmente. Adicionei alguns comentários hoje nas respostas dos reviews, mas de resto está intocado. Espero que ainda possam se divertir!

Começo...:

Hello, hello, hello! Como estão, queridas criaturas??

Nossa, parece que essa coisa com a quarta temporada está tendo mais repercussão do que eu imaginei. Sim, sim, eu sei como é... Compartilho desse sentimento com vocês. Mas devo confessar uma coisa...

...eu estou com um pouco de medo que me linchem depois que descobrirem que esse capítulo não tem mais nada a ver com a nova série. Quer dizer... Ainda não foi publicado quase nada sobre ela, então não tem muito mesmo que se dizer sobre a dita cuja. Só depois que saírem mais informações! (E aí quem sabe, haja um fanfic inteiramente feito para parodiá-la)

Bom, o como o título diz, nesse capítulo vem o "curso expresso", e eu espero que gostem dele, mesmo que eu tenha perdido minha maior fonte de discussões acaloradas!

Ah, e também, eu não tive muito tempo durante a semana para conferir os reviews, mas acabei de lê-los agora e as repostas a eles estão no fim do capítulo.

Divirtam-se!!

Nota: Espero que tenham pagado pelo DVD, ou não vão sair daqui nem sonhando!

(Insira o DVD no drive)

(Carregando...)

- Apresentaçãozinha tosca do Makai's Pictures –

- Começo dos trailers inúteis -

_Adquira hoje mesmo o seu DVD com lições básicas para novos beybladers! Tudo o que você precisa saber para ser um personagem forte, carismático, com grande relevância no anime e estrondosa repercussão entre os fãs!_

_Veja tudo de que você precisa saber:_

- Como a primeira impressão é que fica, é bom já ir começando por cima. Planeje sua primeira entrada no anime como algo triunfal e inesquecível.

- Quem precisa de times? Eles apagam seu brilho! Saiba como ser um personagem independente, que escolhe como e onde faz sem ter que arrastar aquele bando de malas atrás de você!

- Você vai precisar de um rival entre os protagonistas. Saiba como analisá-los para descobrir qual deles se adapta melhor a você e te dá maior fama no anime! (Vide o caso bem-sucedido de Brooklyn, um de nossos orgulhosos ex-alunos)

- O mais importante de tudo: se todo secundário deve perder um dia, então saiba perder com classe! É importantíssimo que um secundário saiba como se manter ativo e moderno, mesmo depois da sua saga ficar totalmente ultrapassada. (O Euro Team não deu importância aos nossos avisos, e veja só o que aconteceu com eles!)

_Você ainda vai aprender a:_

- Bolar uma coreografia legal para seus ataques;

- Criar o seu próprio mundo imaginário, com o qual poderá atacar durante as lutas;

- Truques para manter suas roupas por muito mais tempo, mesmo que elas rasguem sete vezes seguidas;

- Disfarçar seus comandos com o controle remoto escondido, para parecer que sua beyblade obedece quando você diz para ela fazer alguma coisa;

- Repetir a mesma cena de câmera várias e várias vezes, para dar a impressão de que essa mesma beyblade girou por horas;

- E muitas, muitas coisas mais!

_E atenção: Comprando seu DVD em qualquer loja Otaku's Place especializada, você ainda leva de brinde um especial com tudo o que você sempre quis saber sobre os grandes mistérios do anime! Finalmente você vai descobrir como as pessoas podem virar e desvirar cyborgs sem motivo aparente, ou o porquê de as suas beyblades originais caríssimas não funcionarem como as que aparecem no anime!_

- Fim dos trailers inúteis -

(N/A: Me pergunto de onde é que eu tirei isso)

Voz vinda do nada: Sejam bem-vindos, estimados alunos!

Nesta primeira seção do nosso curso expresso "Faça sua Própria Série de Beyblade", você vai saber se está realmente apto a ocupar um cargo tão relevante e de importância internacional (N/A: Claro, como não) quanto o de idealizador/a da nova série (Bakuten Shoot?) BeyBlade (xxxx).

Primeiramente, você deve ter essas qualidades:

- Tire o melhor proveito da platéia!

Naturalmente, para produzir algo de grande sucesso, você precisará de uma idéia incontestavelmente brilhante (Ou absurdamente idiota). Todos já sabem disso. Agora, se está pensando que isso acaba por aqui, meu bom amigo, saiba que você está redondamente enganado! Nos dias de hoje, quase ninguém mais se satisfaz com uma boa idéia – mesmo porque a população atual gosta mesmo é dos clichês repetitivos e previsíveis (Vide novelas da Globo). O que conta aqui, queridas pessoinhas ingênuas, é como você maneja essa idéia e a usa a **seu** favor para manipular as massas – mas não precisa se preocupar. Afinal, manipular as massas não é nem de longe tão difícil quanto parece. Na verdade, é tão ridiculamente fácil que alguns dos melhores especialistas do nosso grande estúdio de produção, o Makai's Pictures (Composto total e completamente por mim, a autora), concluíram que seria possível acabar com a superpopulação do mundo de forma bem simples: basta fazer com que dois terços da população se joguem de precipícios mortais, depois de convencê-los de que é perfeitamente seguro, porque o Chuck Norris consegue, então deve ser fácil. Mas isso não vem ao caso. O que importa é que você, aspirante a mangaka, entenda a seguinte premissa: contanto que sua história seja emocionante, água-com-açúcar ou sangrenta o suficiente (Ou os três juntos, melhor ainda!), não importa se o planeta Terra for explodido meia dúzia de vezes, se a raça humana for extinguida eternamente (Por algumas horas), se feras bestiais e criaturas místicas malignas despertarem ou se houver qualquer outro tipo de conseqüência catastrófica que já tenha sido perfeitamente representada em duas ou três dezenas de outras séries; você acaba de construir um sucesso mundial absoluto!

- Seja talentoso, por tudo o que chame de sagrado.

É claro que todos nós começamos do zero um dia, afinal, ninguém nasce sabendo. Agora, se está mesmo pensando em fazer sua própria série de Beyblade, por favor – me diga que sabe desenhar! Já é suficientemente ruim para todos os fãs ter que fingir não ver os episódios que parecem ter sido um experimento mal-sucedido, com os personagens de cabeça em forma de jaca, olhos desiguais e cabelos com pontas a mais. Tenha um mínimo de consideração com nossas pupilas sensíveis – lembrando que, se não souber mesmo desenhar, não precisa desistir do seu sonho! Basta ter dinheiro suficiente para subornar alguém que faça isso por você sem dar com a língua nos dentes. Temos ótimas indicações para o seu caso!

- Tenha estilo, meu caro, estilo é o que há.

Partindo da premissa de que agora você já aprendeu honestamente a desenhar (Pigarro), pense em que aparência vai dar aos queridos personagens que agora lhe pertencem. (Tenho certeza de que sempre sonhou em ouvir isso!) Cortes que desafiam a gravidade, roupas total e absolutamente exclusivas (e indestrutíveis), olhos mutantes... não se intimide! E caso esteja imaginando que o fato dos ditos personagens já existirem atrapalha a sua incrível criatividade artística, não precisa se frustrar – ninguém vai reparar se você... _adaptar_ um pouco o traço deles. Eles já mudam tanto de cara entre uma série e outra mesmo, que não seria de se espantar se Kon Rei aparecesse na sua saga com um moicano...

Agora, se você **não** tiver o mínimo estilo **mesmo**, ainda não é hora de se desesperar. Temos uma boa notícia pra você: a web está cheia de idéias mirabolantes, todas prontinhas para serem plagiadas! Isso significa que você sempre pode aproveitar a imaginação fértil dos fãs e roubar idéias deles para sua próxima saga!! Mas atenção: essa é uma estratégia perigosa. Se não tomar o cuidado, você poder acabar atropelando seu protagonista com uma manada de caribus contaminados pela doença da vaca louca! Ah, e lembre-se que, apesar de muitas, a maioria dessas idéias é porcaria, então escolha bem.

- Seja paciente. Muuuuuuuito paciente.

Lembre-se que BS BeyBlade é uma série que, como todas as outras, recebe elogios e pedradas. (No caso, mais pedradas do que elogios...) Então, se um belo dia resolver fazer uma busca no Google e notar que a net está completamente carregada de sites inúteis e cheios de pessoas que nem ao menos assistiram um capítulo completo, mas mesmo assim resolveram perder seu precioso (?) tempo apenas falando mal da série que você fez com tanto carinho, não se desespere! Lembre-se de que você tem paciência. E fãs também... Eu acho...

Agora que você já respirou fundo e se acalmou, vamos entrar nos sites de fãs declarados. Nada poderia lhe deixar mais feliz do que a repercussão dos seus personagens, não é mesmo? Bom, pelo menos era isso que você pensava até reparar na quantidade de coisas bizarras, sem sentido e completamente inimagináveis que fazem com suas pobres crias do coração... Isso é, se é que são mesmo eles, porque na verdade não parecem nem um pouco com os dito cujos; por algum motivo estranho e inexplicável, lembram muito mais os mocinhos do último filme americano adolescente lançado.

A essa altura você já deve estar ficando com medo dos fãs que te idolatram e veneram, não é? (Ou melhor, à sua série, porque alguns deles nem sabem que foi você quem a criou) Bom, não lhe culpo. Fãs são estranhos. E ingratos. (A autora deste DVD está incluída nisso!) E eu lhe aconselharia a ter cuidado com eles... Muito cuidado. E quero dizer **muito** cuidado **mesmo**. Estou falando sério!

Em todo caso, um bom autor deve saber manter a calma ao se deparar com fanarts explícitos envolvendo personagens que nem ao menos se encontram no anime (Preferencialmente do mesmo sexo...), cenas sangrentas em que um ou todos os personagens se voltam contra um único pobre coitado (O odiado do autor/a), ou personagens MASCULINOS grávidos... (Oi?) Enfim, esse tipo de coisa bizarra. Respire fundo e repita: Você tem paciência (E um bom – e caro – psicólogo).

Ah, e não podemos esquecer o principal motivo para controlar os nervos! Segure bem o seu lápis de desenho, meu amigo mangaka, porque mais cedo ou mais tarde, todo mangá/anime de sucesso vai chegar a ter sua pior depressão...

..._**A VERSÃO OCIDENTAL!!!**_

É um choque, eu sei.

Afinal, se mesmo depois de você ter passado noites em claro procurando o melhor ângulo de desenho, estudando as situações dos personagens e suas falas e reações apropriadas, depois de tanto trabalho para escolher, atrair e preparar o estúdio que enfim adaptará o **seu** trabalho perfeito para as telinhas, vem aquele comprador americano e simplesmente RETALHA os seus adorados esforços, você, querido amigo, vai precisar ter nervos de aço! Principalmente depois que você descobre que seus queridos fãs só reclamam da retaliação se conhecerem sua versão original antes da adaptada, porque senão, bem, senão eles adotam o tipo americano mesmo e lhe acertam um chute nos fundilhos. Mas calma... Você supera isso. Pagando um extra.

Agora que você já completou o seu tratamento psicológico necessário para a iniciação do trabalho, vamos para a próxima seção: Tudo o que um mangaka deve saber!

Nota inicial, mais importante que todas: Se você é uma fangirl ou fanboy (Sim, eles existem!), saiba resistir aos seus impulsos! Resistiu? Ótimo.

Agora, outras coisas de que deve se lembrar:

1: Se odeia determinado personagem (especialmente o protagonista ou a namorada do protagonista), deixe para vingar-se dele em fanarts anônimos e bonequinhos de voodoo (Embora você tenha uma tremenda pena de espetá-los depois de tanto trabalho para fazer ou encontrar...). Descontar, mesmo que sem querer, com pequenos... **Acidentes** acontecendo durante a história pode fazer com que você pareça um maníaco transtornado e vingativo, coisa que você absolutamente não é – não na hora de serviço, pelo menos.

2: Se ama determinado personagem (especialmente o antagonista ou o inimigo mortal do antagonista), faça um esforço para se lembrar que existem cerca de mais 50 personagens na série – o que não torna plausível que você desenhe três capítulos seguidos com apenas **aquele** personagem. Por volume de mangá.

3: Se você é fã de mamão-com-mel, lembre-se de que está fazendo uma série shounen e, portanto, sem romance. Mesmo que seja o maior saco. Mas esteja livre para abusar das linhas implícitas! (*Risada maligna ao fundo*)

4: "Sem romance" também quer dizer "nem pense em meter yaoi explícito nessa coisa!". Se não resistir, insinue um shounen-ai o mais minimalista possível, e que possa sempre ser interpretado como pura amizade. Yuri idem!

5: Se você é feminista, lembre-se que noventa e nove por cento de séries shounens são _levemente_ machistas e não permitem um volume de personagens femininas superior a vinte e cinco por cento do total. E, claro, essas mesmas personagens não devem, de forma alguma, serem superiores em força aos protagonistas masculinos. Se quiser ser mais liberal, pode até ter uma protagonista feminina! Pra cada cinco masculinos...

6: Se você é homem e com, digamos, "criação e gostos tipicamente brasileiros", tente fazer um esforço para não desenhar meninas de treze anos com corpo de vinte. E sem roupas misteriosamente rasgadas e/ou esvoaçantes, por favor...

7: Se você é mulher e carente, lembre-se de que garotos de treze anos não malham e evite mais do que uma luta mortal a cada cinco capítulos (Com direito a roupas estraçalhadas, naturalmente!).

8: Hiwatari Kai não é o rei do mundo.

9: E nem gay. (Pelo menos, não oficialmente...)

10: Seu protagonista é única e exclusivamente Kinomiya Takao. É ELE quem deve ganhar todos os desafios, treinos, lutas, torneios, campeonatos, batalhas, simulações...

11: Você não pode matar a Hiromi.

12: Você não pode matar a MingMing.

13: Você não pode matar o Brooklyn.

14: Você não pode matar ninguém e pronto!

15: E nem deixá-los carecas. Infelizmente.

16: Hiwatari Kai nunca poderá derrotar Kinomiya Takao em uma final de campeonato, mesmo que seja notavelmente superior e já o tenha derrotado milhares de vezes antes (Durante treinos e tal...)

17: Mizuhara Max e Kon Rei nunca passarão das semi-finais, e só são protagonistas quando os outros dois estiverem ocupados.

18: Hiwatari Kai **não** se apaixona por tudo o que vê, independente se é homem/mulher/fera sagrada/duvidoso. E nem por si mesmo.

19: Os personagens secundários só servem para que o cenário fique bonitinho, ou para fazer os protagonistas brigarem e depois se reconciliarem, ou mesmo para enrolar alguns capítulos antes que a história realmente comece.

20: Todo time secundário deve ter um campeonato exclusivo, depois serão só secundários. Não faz muito mal esquecer seus nomes, ou mudar suas personalidades...

21: Não precisa se preocupar tanto com escolha de nomes e outros detalhes, afinal, os americanos vão mudar tudo mesmo.

22: Sem romance. (Sim, estamos reforçando!)

23: Sem yaoi. (Idem...)

24: E eu quis dizer sem yaoi **mesmo**!

25: Você consegue, amiguinho! Faça o seu melhor! Mas não esqueça que seu limite é de 51 capítulos. Mas talvez você possa ter um extra, quem sabe?

Então, queridos espectadores pagantes, agora que já aprenderam tudo isso, vocês podem enfim ir pôr seus galantes lapizinhos para trabalhar e criar seu primeiro mangá totalmente exclusivo de BeyBlade! Estaremos torcendo por vocês! Fiquem agora com os nossos comerciais gratuitos (?) e até o próximo DVD!

Comerciais gratuitos...

- Consiga sua própria fera-sagrada!

- Saiba como se tornar a esposa oficial do seu personagem favorito!

- Participe do plano de conspiração mundial para que Kinomiya Takao NÃO ganhe o próximo campeonato!

- Junte-se à associação dos indecisos anônimos, criada por Brooklyn e MingMing, além de Haruno Sakura, de apoio à pessoas com dupla personalidade! Se você sofre com um _Inner_ secreto, bem, esse é seu lugar!

- Quer um encontro exclusivo com Hiwatari Kai? É seu dia de sorte! Basta ligar agora mesmo para... (Interferência, DVD dá pau)

A autora dessa sandice adverte: Não compre DVDs piratas. Especialmente os meus, porque assim eu não ganho nada!

FIM

Putz, não acredito que eu escrevi isso! Quer dizer, cara, que maluquice. Só podia ter saído da minha cabeça doentia mesmo. Esculachei legal aqui. Bom, era mesmo pra ser uma crítica, e até eu me encaixo em umas situações dessas... O quê? Ninguém é de ferro.

Agora, aos reviews:

Mayuka Howard - Mestra Hyuuga:

Yep, eu tinha reconhecido você, sim, apesar da troca de nick.  
Obrigado pelo elogio, e, sim, a decepção foi geral. Bom, nem tanto assim, mas muita gente ficou fula da vida. Mas agora que eu penso bem, não tinha mais mangá pra continuar seguindo, e mesmo que fossem Rin, Makoto e Gou teriam que criar mais uma dúzias de personagens e uma história quase completamente nova, então dava na mesma. Era capaz até de estragarem tudo, então, melhor que estraguem com personagens de que eu ainda não gosto! E além disso, a nova série é para divulgar as novas beyblades, que são bem diferentes das antigas (E bem mais toscas), e as feras-sagradas também tem um contexto diferente, assim... tinha que ser uma história nova mesmo. Mesmo que todos nós ainda choremos por mais alguns capítulos com os personagens antigos! (Por mim, podiam fazer um especial de uns dez capítulos ou um filme com eles, paralelo à nova série, mas enfim...) BeyBlade não poderia deixar de ser shounen porque foi feito para isso mesmo, um tipo de propaganda para pré-adolescentes e adolescentes comprarem o produto, no caso, os piõezinhos =) Aliás, no Japão o beyblade em si fez mais sucesso que a série animada, o que explica porque não deram tanta importância ao caso...

Em todo caso, vamos ficar na espera e ver o que dá. Jaa Nee!

**Nota posterior: Desculpa pela demora! Mesmo!! E... Bom, eu li os dois primeiros capítulos do mangá, e até que está levando. Mas ainda não dá pra dizer nada. Dos personagens importantes que apareceram até agora, dois até que se salvam...

Mione11:

1 – De nada! Não se preocupa, pouca gente sabe ainda...

2 – Eu sinto sua dor. Também passei por isso...  
3 – Aqui está ele! Tá bem diferente do outro, mas espero que tenha gostado. Kissus e até a próxima! – **É, aqui está ele depois de meio século... Gomen...

Anamateia Haika:

Beleza! Hey, você é animada, não?

Sua opinião sobre as temporadas e o choque com a nova fase é comum a pelo menos 96 por cento dos fãs de BB que eu conheço. Então, não se preocupe, isso é bem normal!

Sobre os novos personagens, é, eles são feios. Se bem que os secundários daquele primeiro capítulo de BS BB também não eram dos melhores. Mas é, eu concordo, o Bull é escroto! Chega a ser engraçado...

Bom, ainda não sabemos os detalhes, então é esperar pra ver no que dá. Eu espero que a história não seja "uma cópia patética da original", como você disse, mas é uma possibilidade... Mas sobre os personagens, acho que eles ficam mais bonitinhos quando o desenhista se acostumar a eles, ou mesmo quando forem "adaptados" para o anime. Vamos torcer!

Obrigado pelo "comentário básico", pelo elogio e por sua disposição. Beijos também e até a próxima!

**De novo, desculpas pela demora... Enfim, queria dizer que, depois de ler dois capítulos, até que eu simpatizei com o Ginta, o protagonista. Ele e o seu "resgatado" até que passam, por enquanto. Mas os vilões são muito ES-CRO-TOS! *Risos frenéticos*

Enfim, meu povo, é isso. Obrigado pela atenção de vocês e continuem lendo e escrevendo fics de Beyblade! Vamos encher a seção! OH YEAH!

Aislin Le Fay.


End file.
